


Oops

by stanaabanana



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fill, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanaabanana/pseuds/stanaabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the summer hiatus 14 kink meme.<br/>Pairing: Castle/Beckett<br/>Rating: M/NC-17/PURE SMUT<br/>Prompt: first time anal of the 'oops' variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

"You tired?" Castle asked, pulling her naked body close to his under the covers.

He was so transparent but she loved him for it. "You're kinda sweet, you know?"

"What, for asking if you're tired?" Castle asked, thoroughly confused. "We're in bed and it's dark, don't want to keep you up if you want to sleep."

"And there it is, you weren't asking if was tired, you were asking if I was in the mood for sex," she laughed.

"I..you..what do.."

"Oh drop the act, Castle," Beckett said, twisting around to look up at him. "I know you, remember? And like I said, it's sweet. You could have just tried it on, hoping I was in the mood but you didn't. And for the record - when it comes to you, I'm never not in the mood."

"Really?" He grinned. Dammit, that was so going straight to his head. "Good, because we've had sex at least once every day we've been alone since we got together and I still want you 24/7.."

"Feelings mutual, babe," she replied with a grin. It was true, they'd been together two years and she still couldn't imagine ever getting enough of him. Not that she'd ever say it out loud for fear of inflating his already big enough ego, but he was just so good in bed, it was verging on ridiculous.

Castle's hands had begun to wander, slipping under the covers to glide over her body. Flipping her onto her back for better access, he leant down to attach his lips to hers, his tongue quickly slipping past her lips to depend the kiss. She let out a moan when his fingertips brushed over her nipples, bringing them to hard peaks as he took one in between his fingers and squeezed lightly.

"Castle.." She gasped against his lips, arching her back into his touch. He knew how sensitive her nipples got and she really hated it when he teased her. Oh who was she kidding, she didn't hate him for it, it drove her wild.  
Nibbling his way lower, Castle's tongue darted out to swipe her breast, closing in on her nipple in ever decreasing circles before taking it between his lips and suckling, her moans and gasps urging him on. He added his teeth, biting down lightly and pinching her other nipple with his fingers.

"Shit!" She cried out. "Oh god that's so good.."

He loved this, when she spoke to him..he thrived on words and when she used hers it drove him crazy. Switching sides, he paid the same attention to her other breast, her hands coming round to tangle in his hair and press him closer to her body, her legs twining around his waist as she bucked her hips, searching for friction.

"So impatient," he mumbled around her breast, his words muffled.

"Stop teasing me!"

Castle grinned and released her nipple with a loud pop, sucking and licking his way down her lower body, inching closer and closer to where she so desperately needed him. She was wet already, her folds glistening with the evidence of what he could do to her.

Swiping a finger through her heat, she groaned and widened her legs, urging him closer.

Lowering his head, Castle ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit, paying extra attention when he reached the top.

"Oh sweet Jesus.." She groaned. "Don't stop, Castle, please.." This was absolute heaven, how he got to be so good at this she didn't even want to know but right now she didn't care, he was undoing her in minutes, her orgasm inching ever closer.

Adding his fingers, Castle plunged two into her heat and sucked her clit hard, flicking it with his tongue as her hips bucked into his face, so close to falling apart. A third finger entered her and she clamped around him, his fingers curling to swipe over her g-spot as his teeth grazed her clit, her gasps filling the room.

"Oh fuck..yes, yes, yes..oh god yes..right- oh, oh.." With one final thrust of his fingers, she gripped him tight, her insides squeezing his fingers as she came, her orgasm washing over her in waves as he worked her through it, never stopping his ministrations.

She pushed him away when it became too much, her chest heaving with the effort to catch her breath. "Oh my god," she gasped and he grinned. "Stop looking so pleased with yourself," she grumbled, hitting him lightly on the head. Yanking him closer, she melded her lips with his, groaning at the taste of her on his lips, her tongue swiping over them to clean him off.

"Fuck me, Rick," she husked into his ear, tying her legs around his waist again. "Now."

"So demanding," he laughed, positioning himself at her entrance. Sliding into her slowly, they groaned in unison at the pure heavenly feeling of her being so tightly wrapped around him. Lips met in a frenzy as he picked up the pace, sliding in and out of her faster and faster, the sound of their moans filling the room.

"Turn over," he growled, gripping her hips and keeping himself inside her as she flipped onto her stomach and propped herself up on her hands and knees. "Shit, Beckett," he groaned as she thrust her hips back, feelings from this angle so much more intense.

He resumed his frantic pace, pounding into her harder than he thought possible, fucking her into oblivion. Eyes rolling back in her head, Beckett clawed at the sheets, desperate to find something to cling on to as Castle took her higher and higher, preparing her for another earth shattering orgasm.

"Harder..faster.." She gasped, hips meeting rapidly, flesh hitting flesh as he slammed in and out of her..so caught up in the feelings of how perfect this was.

Running his hands over her ass, Castle slapped her hard, eliciting a shriek from her. Shit, she really liked that.. Raising his hand, he brought it down over her flesh again, leaving a red hand print on her backside. He was getting close, but he needed her to come before he did.. Driving his hips deeper, she fell forward onto her elbows when he hit her g-spot, raising her ass a little higher.

The view from here was incredible, Castle would admit that. Pushing in further, he slipped all the way out of her, prepared to drive back in with a huge thrust but hit resistance and a cry from Beckett. Glancing down, he realised he had aimed a little higher than before, about to penetrate her ass.

"Oops, shit, oh my god, Beckett I am so sorry!" He groaned, feeling pretty damn mortified. They'd never tried that before, but he knew Beckett, knew how adventurous she was in bed, she must have done it before but he wouldn't push her, not if she didn't want to.

Gripping his length in his hand, he positioned himself back at the right entrance, but she reached around to stop him, dragging his cock through her wetness and back up to her puckered hole, eyes meeting his over her shoulder.

"You..seriously?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah," she nodded, dropping her hand to slide through her wetness and over her clit, his hard length pressing into her hole.

Pressing the first couple of centimeters in, Castle stopped, allowing her time to adjust before thrusting just the tip in and out, letting her get used to the feel of him back there. He was about to inch a little further in when she stopped him.

"Wait," she groaned. "I've..I um..never.."

Holy shit. "You've never done this before?" He said, moving to pull out.

"Don't!" She cried out, keeping him close. "I haven't but I want to. With you..please.."

How could he deny her when she said that to him? Sliding back in, he pressed a little further this time, waiting until she pressed back a little, letting him know she was okay with him going further. Reaching around, he rubbed his fingers over her clit, forcing her to relax and take him deeper.

Castle almost lost it right then, looking down at his cock half buried in her ass, his gorgeous fiancé gripping at the sheets on her knees.. Pressing deeper, he groaned as the final part of his cock disappeared into her ass, buried to the hilt.

She cried out when he pressed all the way in and he stopped for a moment, letting her catch her breath. His fingers sped up over her clit as he began to thrust..he couldn't remember feeling so amazing, she was so tight around him, squeezing and drawing his release closer.

"Shit, Castle.." She gasped, pressing her hips back into him. "I'm so close.."  
Picking up the pace, Castle pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back into her, finger circling frantically over her clit. "I'm there, Castle..I'm coming.." She cried out as her orgasm hit, muscles clenching around him as she came hard. Aftershocks rattled through her as he emptied himself into her on one final thrust, filling her with his release, their breathless pants the only thing they could hear.

"Wow," she gasped, collapsing onto the bed as he slid out of her. "That was.."

"Tell me about it," he replied, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry though, it really was an accident.."

"I know, Castle," she laughed, flipping over and snuggling into his side. "Definitely an accident I'm keen to repeat sometime.."

"Me too! I uh..honestly didn't realise you'd never.."

"Always wanted to," she shrugged, "just never trusted anyone enough, feels a lot more personal if you get me? Guess I didn't really know how to bring it up with you.."

"You can talk to me about anything, Kate, you know that. Any other fantasies you want to share?" He asked.

"Well now that you mention it.."

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts are more than welcome :)


End file.
